


A Warm Night in Hell

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dating, F/F, Femslash, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie are about to celebrate their anniversary. The daughter of Hell wants to make this a truly special night for her girlfriend, so she goes to Angel Dust for some of his advice. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Charlie x Vaggie.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	A Warm Night in Hell

Charlie twiddled with her fingers as she stepped out of the shadows. She could only imagine what Vaggie would have to say if she knew what Charlie was about to do.

The princess of Hell looked over towards the bar, where Angel Dust was having the time of his life flirting with Husker. The only reason the cat demon hadn't kicked the porn star out of the front door of the Hotel was because Angel had enough pocket change to pay for his drinks and make the excuse that he was doing business. After giving the effeminate spider-demon another top-up, Husker walked away to check on the stock, grumbling insults under his breath.

Charlie took a deep breath. It was now or never. She strode over to the bar and took a seat next to Angel. He glanced at her and sighed. ''I earned this money. I can use it to pay for my drinks.''

''Oh, I'm not worried about that,'' Charlie said chirpily. ''I did want to talk with you about something else though.''

''Here we go, you're finally going to make me pay for the room I'm staying in.'' Angel rolled her eyes. ''Well, too bad, sweetheart. I'm certain that I could shack up for free with some hunky hobos and trolls under a bridge somewhere.''

Charlie pouted. ''If you'd let me finish my sentence, you'll know it's not even about the hotel or you.''

Angel quirked his brow. ''If it's not about me, why should I care what you have to say?''

Another sigh escaped from Charlie. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but she had to do it. She thought about her girlfriend and felt lifted instantly. ''Today is mine and Vaggie's anniversary…''

''My deepest condolences to you,'' Angel jibbed. He flinched when Charlie sent him a death-glare. ''Tough crowd.''

''As I was saying, it's our anniversary. And I want it to be really special. We're going out for a nice romantic dinner. We're going to skate across a frozen lake of hellfire. It's going to be so perfect.''

''I'm missing the part that involves me.''

Charlie grinned nervously. ''I was getting to that. See, at the end of the night, I was going to bring her back here so that we could spend the night together in the forbidden suite. It's secluded and romantic. It seemed like the perfect place for us to…you know…''

''End the night with a bang.'' Angel winked.

''You could say that,'' Charlie replied. ''You're more experienced than me when it comes to this kind of stuff. So, that's why I wanted to ask you…what I should do?''

Angel's expression was placid. The longer he stared at her with a blank face, the more Charlie was convinced that he wasn't actually listening to her. Finally, he shrugged. ''Anal.''

''What?'' Charlie screamed.

''Hey, when your girl wakes up the next morning and tries to take a seat, she's going to remember the mark you left on her.''

Charlie chuckled nervously. ''Yeah, see, the thing is I was thinking we should do the other stuff before we move onto that level.''

''What do you mean do the…'' Angel froze as he put the pieces together. ''Wait a minute…how many times have you two had sex?''

''Uh…'' Charlie stuttered. ''Does sexting count? If the sexting just consists of kisses and hugs?''

After a moment of silence, trying to process this information, Angel finally burst out into laughter. He slammed three fists into the bar counter as tears rolled down his face. ''You're the daughter of hell and you're a virgin?''

Charlie huffed at him. ''There's nothing wrong with being multitalented.''

''Trust me,'' Charlie held up all his hands and wiggled his brows. ''I know what it's like to be multitalented.''

Charlie looked to the floor in defeat. She got up from her seat and turned to walk away. ''You're right. I just get so nervous when I think about sex. Vaggie is the first person I've really felt connected to and I'm worried that if we take the next step, she's going to be disappointed with me. I think I should just stick with the ice-skating and dinner.''

As he watched her leave, Angel tried to look away. There was something that tugged on his heart every time Charlie looked saddened. It drove him crazy that she had such an effect on him. She had come to him and opened her heart to talk about a topic she was clearly nervous about. In a way, Angel understood how she was feeling. That sense of loneliness and anxiety was a pain in the ass, to say the least. He grumbled and tried to focus on his drink. But, when he looked around one more time to see Charlie about to leave, he sighed and set his drink to the side.

''Wait, come back!''

A second later, Charlie sprang back into her seat, beaming brightly at Angel. ''You're really going to give me some tips?''

''Firstly, innuendos, use them,'' Angel grinned. ''They lighten the mood, especially with a couple that can tolerate each other like you two.''

''Okay, but how should I act? I want to be the one to take charge, but that's always been more of a Vaggie thing. I like it when she's the boss, but I want to give it a go.''

''You don't want to change yourself too much. But, you want to surprise her, I can see that. So, catch her off guard by switching between the top and the bottom. You can lead the tango if you see the opportunity, but don't get ahead of yourself otherwise, you'll be tripping over your toes.''

''Be the top and the bottom?'' Charlie considered the possibilities.

She hadn't given it much thought that she could switch between the two, but it sounded like a good idea and one that she believed Vaggie would like too. Already, she could feel her confidence being boosted. She was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

''You're right, I can do this!'' Charlie cheered, leaping off her chair and rushing off down the corridor. ''I'm going to make sure everything else is ready before tonight. Thanks for the help, Angel.''

''Don't mention it, and I mean it! I've got a reputation to upload.'' Angel called out as he watched Charlie disappear.

He returned to his drink, ready to drown out the madness that had just transpired. His lip twitched before curling into a smile. Silently, he wished Charlie and Vaggie a good night.

XXX

''Are you sure that you're okay?'' Vaggie asked again, trying to suppress her laughter as she and Charlie walked into the forbidden suite of the hotel to rest and relax after their day out.

Charlie hissed and rubbed her sore behind a few times. ''I've skated before. I got spooked by a gremlin on the ice. It wasn't my intention to use my butt as a landing cushion.''

As Vaggie giggled, she walked around her girlfriend, sliding her hand up and down Charlie's arm. ''Well, the good news is that your ass still looks great.''

Charlie blushed. ''Phew, wouldn't have been a good way to celebrate our anniversary with me breaking my ass.''

The comment earned another cute giggle from Vaggie. She took off her jacket, revealing her red dress that clung to her body. Charlie had been staring at her ever since their date started back at the restaurant. Vaggie had strode into view, swaying her hips as if she wanted to seduce Charlie in the middle of the restaurant with everyone watching. It worked. Charlie's mouth was watering before the food had arrived. The two of them enjoyed their meal and had a good laugh together. Charlie's heart fluttered too many times to count whenever see watched Vaggie laugh and smile.

The night got better when the two departed from the restaurant and went ice-skating. The frozen lake was packed and brimming with life and death, but Charlie and Vaggie found a nice place for themselves. They skated to their heart's content, holding hands and enjoying the thrill of gliding across the ice at incredible speeds. Everything was going so well before Charlie's little accident with the gremlin which resulted in her butt crashing through the ice.

That was when the two of them decided to return to the hotel for the night. Suddenly, Charlie's nerves came back in full force. She caught Vaggie watching her, also looking a little flustered. It seemed like the two of them had an idea of where this night was leading.

Charlie joined Vaggie on the bed. The two of them sat together. Vaggie adjusted her dress and Charlie twiddled with her fingers. They both turned and said each other's names at the same time.

''You first,'' Vaggie said before Charlie got the chance.

''Vaggie, I know that comparisons are lacking, but I can say with complete confidence that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're so tough and funny and kind, and you understand me better than anyone else does. I really wanted to make this anniversary night special for you.''

''Oh, Charlie,'' Vaggie smiled, leaning over to kiss Charlie on the lips. ''This night has been special. You're so thoughtful. Amazing doesn't even begin to describe you.''

Charlie giggled at the compliment. She grabbed Vaggie's hand and took a deep breath. ''There's something else I wanted to do with you tonight. I admit I've been nervous thinking about it all day, but I feel like I want to take the next step with you.''

It didn't take long for Vaggie to catch onto what her girlfriend was implying. ''Charlie? I know that I've made us wait, and I'm sorry about that. I…''

''No, it was a joint decision,'' Charlie assured her, lifting Vaggie's hand up so she could kiss her knuckles. ''Just like what I'm about to propose needs to be a joint decision.''

Vaggie almost fell off the bed. ''Propose?''

''No, no, no, no, I meant sex. Proposal is nice, but one step at a time.''

Vaggie sighed, smiling at her girlfriend. ''Give a woman a little warning next time you drop a bombshell like that.''

''Vaggie,'' Charlie moved closer. ''I would like to take the next step with you if you want that.''

''I do want that.''

Charlie gulped and shifted down the bed a little bit. Her face was burning and her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. That would be one way to give her girlfriend her heart. Vaggie moved closer to her, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. She gazed into Charlie's eyes and smiled. There was a hint of shyness to her smile, but it was still enough to get a reaction from Charlie. A chill ran up her spine and she could feel her cock twitch under her pants. Hr shaft was poking up, causing a very prominent bulge that got Vaggie's attention.

''You know,'' Charlie squeaked. She cleared her throat before continuing. ''If you're not comfortable with…penis stuff, we don't have to go all the way…''

''No,'' Vaggie said, caressing Charlie's cheek softly. ''I love every part of you, Charlie. I want you all of you. Nothing will ever change that.''

Charlie smiled and her eyes sparkled hearing her girlfriend's words of encouragement. She leaned her head into Vaggie's hand. They locked eyes once again and they both saw complete trust and love. Closing their eyes, they brought their heads forward and pressed their lips together. Vaggie moved her hand so that she was now cupping the back of her girlfriend's neck, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. Charlie sighed through her nose as she enjoyed the passionate kiss. She decided to take Angel's advice and licked Vaggie's lips. Moaning with delight, Vaggie opened her mouth so that Charlie could explore her mouth. Their tongues touched, sending jolts of pleasure throughout their bodies.

When they pulled apart, Charlie flashed her a bright smile. Vaggie stared at her curiously. ''What?''

''I just really like kissing you,'' Charlie answered, quickly kissing the tip of Vaggie's nose.

Vaggie giggled, turning her face away so that Charlie wouldn't see her blushing. Suddenly, she felt Charlie leaning closer and when she turned, her throat hitched when she saw Charlie giving her a super sexy and cute smirk. The princess of Hell wiggled her brows and then climbed on top of her girlfriend before pinning her down on the bed. She grabbed Vaggie's wrist and kept them above her head. Vaggie let out a shaky breath as Charlie rose up until she was kneeling above her. Charlie reached down, pulling on the hem of her pants, but suddenly stopped.

''What's wrong?'' Vaggie asked, noticing Charlie's hesitation.

Despite her best attempts to appear coy and confident, Charlie couldn't stop her hands from trembling as she fumbled with her pants, but didn't pull them down. She groaned and looked down at Vaggie. ''Sorry, I'm just…not as good at this as I should be.''

Vaggie reached out and cupped Charlie's hand, stroking it gently with her thumb. ''Don't pressure yourself. Just go at your own pace. I'm not expecting anything.''

Charlie's face dropped. ''Ouch.''

''No, that's not what I meant!'' Vaggie laughed. ''I'm trying to say that as long as I get to spend this night with you, I'm happy all-the-same.''

Charlie's slowly smile returned. ''Me too.''

After taking a second to admire Charlie's eyes, Vaggie glanced down at her girlfriend's pants, particularly the bulge between her legs that was still growing. ''Would you like any help?''

Shaking her head, Charlie quickly pulled her pants down to her knees, bringing her panties down with them. Vaggie bit her lip, holding back a moan as her girlfriend's cock was freed, springing up to smack Charlie's stomach. She gazed at the throbbing length. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Charlie's dick, but this would be the first time that she would be doing more than gawking at her. A part of her felt nervous as her eyes travelled up and down the shaft, suddenly realizing just how hung her girlfriend was. Not wanting to make Charlie think she was having second thoughts, Vaggie reached out and grabbed the cock by the base.

Charlie moaned as she gave Vaggie the most adorable smile ever. ''Oh, that feels nice.''

''Yeah, it does.'' Vaggie agreed as she started to stroke Charlie's cock. ''Do you want me to use my mouth?''

Charlie gulped. ''Well, if you're okay with it. I mean…it's pretty big.''

''So modest,'' Vaggie replied sarcastically.

The comment got a laugh out of Charlie as she twiddled with her fingers. ''If you want to stop at any point, just pat my leg or something, okay?''

Vaggie winked and moved around so that she was now laying on her stomach with her face only inches away from the tip of Charlie's cock. She was hypnotized by the trickle of pre-cum that leaked from the tip. As far back as she could remember, Vaggie couldn't stand the sight of a penis, even ones on women. They never appealed to her. Yet, there was something about Charlie's that made her feel warm and fuzzy. She suspected that was mostly to do with the fact that Charlie as a whole made her feel warm and fuzzy. She blew on the head, causing Charlie to shiver. Vaggie giggled at the way her girlfriend shuddered.

''You're so adorable,'' Vaggie said before she finally took Charlie's cock in her mouth.

Charlie whimpered and placed her hands on Vaggie's head, carefully guiding her girlfriend as she slid back and forth. As she bobbed her head, taking more of the shaft in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the head. The sensation was indescribable for both of them. Vaggie could feel her mouth being stretched and the back of her throat being touched over and over again. She sucked harder, choking on the length but refusing to stop. She was enjoying the sounds Charlie was making too much. As for Charlie, the feeling of Vaggie's mouth on her was amazing.

''Oh, Vaggie,'' she moaned, gently thrusting her hips. She tried not to overwhelm her.

Vaggie hummed around Charlie's cock, picking up the pace as she slurped down on half the length. She reached down to fondle her girlfriend's large balls, teasing them with the softest of touches. This earned another squeal from Charlie. She gripped Vaggie's hair tighter.

''Wait, wait,'' Charlie cried out, causing Vaggie to stop and move her head away, although she still had her fingers wrapped around the thick shaft. ''Sorry, I could feel myself about to explode.''

''Already?'' Vaggie gasped. The comment made Charlie's eyes watery. Realizing what she just said, Vaggie smiled at her girlfriend. ''Sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just wanted it to last a little longer.''

''Me too,'' Charlie whispered.

She expected something like this to happen. The thought of being intimate with Vaggie was too much for her to handle. It didn't how much preparation she had, Vaggie was too perfect in Charlie's eyes.

Before Vaggie could continue, Charlie patted her on the head to stop her. ''I'm just curious because I don't think I'm going to last much longer, where would you like me to…splat?''

Vaggie thought about the question. She was more than happy to suck her girlfriend's dick, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of taking a load in her mouth, at least, not for tonight. She wondered what she could do that would really make the climax spectacular for both of them. It didn't take long for a devilish idea to take shape. With her other hand, she popped open her dress. Charlie's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she saw her girlfriend's breasts.

''I know you,'' Vaggie smirked. ''Your favorite thing is perky boobs.''

''Nope,'' Charlie smirked back. ''My favorite thing is your boobs.''

Vaggie snorted and laughed. ''Oh, man, Charlie, you're so cheesy.''

Seeing an opportunity to take Angel's advice, Charlie gazed at her girlfriend seductively and reached down so that her fingers ghosted across Vaggie's thighs, causing her to shudder. Her hand was dangerously clothes to brushing over Vaggie's most private area. She squirmed and rubbed her legs together.

''If I'm the cheesy one, why are you the one who's melting?'' Charlie teased.

A moan slipped out of Vaggie's mouth in response to Charlie's flirting. She knew that her dress was going to be ruined by how wet she was getting. However, she didn't care about the mess. She stroked Charlie's cock again and moved it over until the head was rubbing against her breasts. She gazed up at Charlie, who was whimpering and moaning as she thrust her hips. Her cock became nestled between Vaggie's cleavage. It felt so hard and hot against Vaggie's skin. She circled the tip around her nipples, getting the hard buds wet with her girlfriend's pre-cum.

Charlie gasped as her whole body jerked. Vaggie's fingers and mouth already felt like heaven, but her breasts were like the icing on the cake. The icing comparison was pretty fitting considering what was about to happen. Charlie's climax hit her like a ton of bricks. She cried out as thick ropes of cum blasted all over Vaggie's cleavage. She kept stroking her girlfriend's slick shaft, encouraging Charlie to paint her boobs with her seed. Vaggie had to admit that it was a nice feeling.

''Wow, that was amazing,'' Charlie panted. She smiled down at Vaggie, blushing when she saw her cum splattered all over her girlfriend's chest. ''I'm sorry about the mess.''

''I'm not.'' Vaggie grinned.

Charlie felt short of breath, but that wasn't going to stop her from returning the favor. She gently pushed Vaggie until she was laying with her back on the bed. She lifted her hips and giggled as Charlie assisted with removing her dress, pulling down her legs. Charlie's throat hitched when she realized that Vaggie wasn't wearing any panties, meaning that her smooth and drenched pussy was on full display for her. She'd never seen anything so pretty. Refusing to let any awkwardness get the better of her, she settled between Vaggie's legs. Leaning her head forward, she licked her girlfriend's pussy.

''Oh, Charlie,'' Vaggie moaned.

She spread her legs wider and cried out in pleasure as Charlie ate her out. She teased Vaggie by nipping on her thigh, tickling her with her hot breath. Vaggie was writhing with delight, making Charlie smile gleefully. She licked her entrance faster, probing it with her tongue. The sweet taste of Vaggie's juices flowed into her mouth and down her chin. She reached up to palm her girlfriend's breasts, still wet and sticky from her orgasm earlier. Vaggie's back arched as Charlie pinched and pulled on her erect nipples. She rolled her hips, rubbing her pussy against Charlie's mouth.

''Eso se siente tan jodidamente bien, Charlie,'' Vaggie gasped, clamping her legs around Charlie's head.

That was the breaking point for Charlie. If there was one thing that turned her on more than hearing Vaggie cry out with pleasure, it was hearing Vaggie cry out with pleasure in her home tongue. She stepped her game up, fucking Vaggie as she thrust her tongue as deep into her girlfriend as she could go. Soon, Vaggie was panting, then screaming when Charlie sucked on her sensitive clit.

''Charlie, I'm…'' Vaggie couldn't finish her sentence. She threw her head back and screamed as she came.

Charlie continued licking, lapping up her girlfriend's juices as she rode through her climax by grinding against Charlie's face. Charlie's cock throbbed as she listened to Vaggie's screams. She resisted the urge to reach down and stroke herself. She wanted to focus only on Vaggie. She didn't stop until Vaggie was nothing more than a whimpering mess. Her legs trembled and released Charlie's head from their vice-like hold.

Vaggie covered her flustered face with her hands, but Charlie could hear her laughing. ''Sorry…''

Charlie sat up and wiped her mouth, enjoying her girlfriend's sweet taste. ''I'm not.''

Her enjoyment from eating out Vaggie meant that Charlie was rock-hard once again. However, her nerves had hitchhiked back to make an appearance. Charlie stared at her as she moved into position, lining her cock up against Vaggie's pussy. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to relax before she continued.

Vaggie caressed Charlie's cheek and smiled. ''I'm happy as long as I'm with you.''

''Me too.'' Charlie beamed. She leaned forward, touching her nose against Vaggie's.

Charlie grabbed her shaft and rubbed the head against Vaggie's entrance, easing her into the feeling. Slowly, she pushed forward, driving her cock inside of her girlfriend. Vaggie whimpered as she felt herself being stretched by Charlie's immense girth. She clawed at Charlie's back and wrapped her legs around her waist to pull her in closer. Vaggie's tight warmness enveloped Charlie's cock. She kept pushing until she was buried at the hilt, her balls resting against Vaggie's ass as they waited until they were both ready.

Vaggie bit on Charlie's neck and nodded, signalling that she was ready for more. Charlie carefully pulled back and then thrust forward harder than before. Their hips crashed together. Vaggie's eyes were rolling into the back of her head. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long, but it was still a shock to her system with how much Charlie completed her and filled her up. The sound of Charlie's erotic moans and grunts with each thrust of her hips further stirred Vaggie into becoming an incoherent mess, begging her girlfriend for more. Charlie wasn't going to disappoint her.

She held out for as long as she could, pounding into Vaggie's pussy repeatedly. She refused to cum before Vaggie did. Charlie reached down and massaged her girlfriend's clit with her fingers. Vaggie bucked her hips and screamed out Charlie's name at the top of her lungs. The feeling was overwhelming for her. Charlie's cock and fingers working together to get her off drove her over the edge. Vaggie locked her arms around Charlie's body and held on tightly as she came. Her walls clamped around her girlfriend's shaft. Vaggie was trembling erratically, collapsing back down onto the bed.

Charlie thrust her hips faster, giving her girlfriend longer and harder strokes before she finally felt her climax upon her. She buried her full length inside Vaggie and pumped a massive load, filling her completely. Charlie's body bucked and shook, causing her to jerk her cock in and out of Vaggie a few more times before she was finally drained. She fell on top of her girlfriend. Their sweaty bodies stuck together as they rolled onto their sides and hugged each other.

''Cuddles,'' Charlie hummed, snuggling up to Vaggie.

Vaggie released what sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sigh as she felt Charlie nuzzle up to her neck. ''That was amazing, Charlie. You were amazing.''

Charlie's heart did a little dance of joy. The cheeky side of her decided to come out as she stroked Vaggie's arm and chuckled. ''Yeah, I was pretty awesome.''

''Alright, that's it,'' Vaggie laughed in response. ''Where did this all come from? Since when did you dip your toe into top energy?''

Brushing some hair out of her sweaty face, Charlie lifted her head so that she could rest on her elbow. She gazed into Vaggie's eyes and grinned. ''You're either going to laugh your socks off or kick me out of bed when you hear this. I got some advice from Angel Dust.''

Vaggie's face paled. ''What?''

Charlie flinched at her girlfriend's tone. She knew they didn't see eye-to-eye, but she didn't expect to see Vaggie so alarmed by the confession. ''I figured that since he knows about this stuff, he would pass on some wisdom. I know he's not the most…delicate of people to speak with about this topic, but I didn't see the harm in asking.''

''When did this happen?''

''Earlier today…why?''

XXX

''Don't mention it, and I mean it! I've got a reputation to upload.'' Angel called out as he watched Charlie disappear.

He returned to his drink, ready to drown out the madness that had just transpired. His lip twitched before curling into a smile. Silently, he wished Charlie and Vaggie a good night.

He spun around on his chair, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet while it lasted. He lifted his drink to his lips, however, a noise coming from the main door caught his attention. He turned and spotted Vaggie approaching him apprehensively. ''What do you want, toots? If you're looking for your girlfriend, she left the building already.''

Vaggie glared at him before stomping her foot and turning to leave. ''This was a mistake. I knew I couldn't rely on him.''

Hearing that last comment, Angel's interest was piqued. He set his drink down on the counter and cupped his hand around his mouth. ''Where's the fire? You must be desperate if you're coming to me about something.''

His yell managed to make Vaggie stop. She kept her back to him, still debating with herself if she should continue with her plan. She rubbed her arm and glanced over her shoulder, immediately irritated by the shit-eating grin Angel Dust was throwing in her direction. She sighed and faced him fully. ''Today is my anniversary with Charlie. I want to make it special. So…so…do you have any advice?''

It looked like it pained her to say those words. Even Angel needed a moment to process what he had just been asked. He looked down the corridor that Charlie walked through, unable to see her. When he stared back at Vaggie, his smile widened.

''What?'' Vaggie grunted.

''I'm just picturing the look on your face when you connect the dots later.''

''Huh?''

He didn't satisfy her curiosity. Instead, he forgot all about his drink and slung himself over to Vaggie, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. ''I've long waited for the day when you would come to me for advice on how to suck dick.''

Vaggie's aura ignited in a fit of rage. ''That's not why I…''

''Relax, toots,'' Angel laughed, patting her shoulder. ''I'll help you out.''

It sounded too sincere to be true. Vaggie wouldn't have believed him to be genuine if not for the mischievous grin he was giving her that made her think he had other motives. ''What's the catch?''

''No catch,'' he said. ''Think of it as my gift to the two of you for being able to put up with each other for this long. Now, it would be an understatement to say that hell's little angel is a ball sack of nerves. So, you've got to take things slow. You both ease into it. Communication is key. If possible, let her take the first steps. Guide her through it if necessary. Whenever you need to take the lead, go for it. Otherwise, you two have fun with whatever you like.''

Vaggie stared at Angel in disbelief. ''Wow, that's actually some pretty helpful advice. I…appreciate that.''

''I don't hear a thank you.''

''Don't push it,'' Vaggie growled. ''But, seriously, I do appreciate this talk. I underestimated you. It's almost like you already knew what kind of advice would work for me.''

''Oh, trust me, toots,'' Angel leaned closer until his face was almost pressed up against Vaggie's. ''I'm just that good.''

XXX

When Vaggie finally connected the dots, she crushed the head of the bed frame with her bare hands. Her face turned into a dark shade of red, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise to a frightening level. Charlie gulped and tried to reach out to her girlfriend. ''Vaggie…think happy thoughts.''

''He already knew?'' Vaggie hissed before finally exploding. ''Cuando le ponga las manos encima, le meteré el talón hasta el fondo de la garganta que estará cagando la marca hasta el día en que…''

Vaggie's rant was cut short when Charlie grabbed her and pulled her into a strong hug. The two of them fell back down onto the bed. Vaggie was frozen as she glanced directly at Charlie, who gazed back at her with the warmest smile imaginable. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Charlie began to pepper sweet kisses all over her girlfriend's face. Despite her foul mood just a few seconds again, Vaggie felt all the negative energy leave her body as she laughed and squirmed beneath Charlie's onslaught of kisses.

''Alright, you win.'' Vaggie giggled.

Charlie pressed her lips against Vaggie's. ''You're right about that. Because I've got the best girlfriend ever.''

Vaggie smiled and rested her forehead against Charlie's. ''I might have something to say about that. My girlfriend is the best.''

**XXX**

**HELLO ALL YOU SWEET SUPERSTARS. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS BRAND-NEW STORY. I KNEW AS SOON AS I SAW THE PILOT FOR HAZBIN HOTEL THAT I WANTED TO WRITE A FIC FOR IT. CHARLIE AND VAGGIE ARE ADORABLE, AND ANGEL DUST IS A PURE DELIGHT TO WRITE. THIS WAS ALSO PERFECT TIMING BECAUSE THE SHOW HAS JUST BEEN PICKED UP FOR A SERIES. THAT IS SO COOL. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT THEY DO WITH IT, ESPECIALLY IF THEY'VE GOT THE ORIGINAL CAST AND CREW BACK. IN THE MEANTIME, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS SWEET AND SINFUL LITTLE DELIGHT. IF YOU'RE NEW AROUND THESE PARTS, I'VE GOT LOADS OF STORIES LIKE THIS FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS WITH OTHER LADIES. AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE WHERE YOU CAN VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES IF THERE'S A FANDOM THAT YOU LIKE. KEEP STAYING AMAZING AND SWEET AND SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
